


The Dangers of a Makeshift Belt

by Omo-bi (epic_sorcerer)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e11 The Labyrinth of Gedref, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Sexual Tension, Wetting, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_sorcerer/pseuds/Omo-bi
Summary: After Arthur killed a unicorn, a famine and drought spread throughout Camelot.  Merlin hasn’t eaten or drank in days and had to tighten his leather strip he used as a belt so his trousers stayed on. Once water came rushing from Camelot’s wells, did Merlin have something to fill his empty stomach with, chugging multiple tankards of water. Soon, Merlin will learn an embarrassing lesson on the dangers of makeshift belts.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	The Dangers of a Makeshift Belt

“My throat was so dry, I thought I wouldn’t be able to talk.” Merlin said hoarsely, savoring the feeling of finally having water to drink.

“At least some good would’ve come from the drought then.” Arthur mused, leaning back in his chair. Merlin gave him a look and took another swig from his tankard.

After Arthur had slain a unicorn during a hunting trip, there had been a curse brought on to Camelot. Both grain and water had been taken away from them as punishment for for Arthur’s crime. Now that water was rushing from the kingdom’s wells, the residents could finally have something to fill their stomachs, even if it wasn’t food.

Speaking of, Arthur had decided to go on another a hunting trip in order to find some beasts to slay fro food. It was vary hard to find any animals, but Merlin helped scavenge for wild berries along the way, emptying his second flask of water. Arthur drank as well of course, but not with the vigor Merlin did.

“Thirsty today, aren’t we _Mer_ lin?” 

The servant shrugged and put his canteen back in his horse’s saddlebag. He drank a lot, but it wasn’t _his_ fault Arthur decided to slaughter a unicorn.

They continued farther into the forest, but still didn’t find enough food for even one person. Both were tired, hungry, and anxious for what the future held. The prospect of coming back virtually empty handed only added to their bad moods.

On top of all this however, Merlin needed to pee. _Badly_. He didn’t think his bladder would get so incredibly full so quickly, but Merlin guessed that was all the water he drank playing it’s part. Not to mention he had to tighten his belt because of the famine, otherwise his trousers just wouldn’t stay up.

“Arthur,” Merlin said, trying to keep the urgency out of his voice. He normally found himself humiliated when needing to draw attention to his bladder, but now he really didn’t have the time for it. Merlin needed to go _now_.

“Will you wait here? I...I need to pee.” Arthur looked over at Merlin and saw just how much he needed to relieve himself. The boy was shuffling his feet and fidgeting with the thighs of his trousers, noticeably trying not to hold himself.

“Fine, but only because there’s no beasts for you to scare off.” Arthur said with difficulty.

Even in his peril, Merlin wondered if Arthur would have let him go on a normal day. A feeling like akin to an electric charge surged through him, but he did not have time to ponder that now. Merlin didn’t say anything, but rushed out of Arthur’s line of sight as quickly as he could.

Unfortunately, he was not very fast, as the strain in his bladder prevented him from doing anything but an awkward hobble. The pressure In his bladder pounded more and more towards Merlin’s urethra.

Once Merlin felt he’d traveled enough, he let out an accomplished sigh and went to undo the leather strip he used as a belt. Except something was wrong. The knot wasn’t opening.

“ _No...”_

Merlin franticly tugged and pulled at it. The knot instead got even tighter, adding more pressure to his already bursting bladder.

Merlin hopelessly tried to pull his trousers down anyways, his other hand giving his cock a death-grip. Whines and moans were flowing out of Merlin’s mouth but he was barely conscious of them.   
“ _No no no, fucking... go!”_

Merlin now used both hands to pull at his trousers, sacrificing the ability to hold himself. He instead squirmed and jogged in place, doing anything he could to release even a bit of pressure.

Merlin expelled a pitiful moan as a wave of desperation over took him. Merlin clasped his hands over his groin and squeezed tightly. This was the worse time for his belt to be stuck. Merlin crossed his legs firmly and doubled over, his bladder pounding angrily, almost screaming to be emptied.

By now every exhale turned to a variety of anguished whimpers. Merlin tried to suck in his tummy in order to slip his trousers off but his bladder was far too descended to make any change. Merlin sobbed and flung his head back to squint at the heavens as he jiggled his legs impatiently.

_Why must he suffer, why?_

Merlin couldn’t think of what to do. He tried everything, and he really was not able to hold on much longer. Merlin racked his mind for any new ideas. Maybe he could find something sharp to cut his belt off with. He didn’t have a dagger and his teeth definitely wouldn’t work. Merlin looked around for a rock, a stick, something.

While Merlin was thinking of solutions to his problem, his control slipped from his momentary distraction. A bit of pee spurted from his cock and soaked his smalls. Merlin whined and clutched himself tighter, his face burned like shameful fire. Merlin knew he was desperate, but he didn’t think he’d _wet_ himself.

Merlin rubbed his legs together, trying not to think about how good it felt to finally let go, even if it was only a bit. Merlin was determined to think of something and would not let himself pee before that happened. He was convinced he would get a brilliant idea that would solve his problem, even if in the nick of time.

It wasn’t long before another jet of hot piss escaped his hold, this one longer then the first. Merlin whimpered helplessly and bowed his posture, griping his cock so hard he felt it would leave a bruise.

Another leak, then another. Merlin fell to his knees and let out a long, hard sob as his muscles completely let go. Warmth spread quickly down his legs and made a humiliatingly loud splatter on the forest floor. Merlin griped his groin tighter, trying to stop the flow, but it was no use. The small river of pee poured out between the gaps of Merlin’s fingers and continued thoroughly soaking his trousers.

Merlin sighed and gave up. He let his arms fall to his sides and his body droop. His stream was so fast he could barely feel it rushing freely out of him. Merlin watched, defeated as the last visible dry spots on his trousers vanished.

~~~

“Arthur,” Merlin’s voice disturbed the man’s train of thought. Arthur was miserable and even more so at Merlin for interrupting it. Arthur turned to face the boy to start complaining but any response died in his throat when he looked at Merlin

The boy’s face was red and noticeably embarrassed. His legs were clenched together and his hands were death-griping his thighs, fidgeting with the fabric of his trousers. Merlin shuffled his feet restlessly.

“Will you wait here? I...I need to pee.” Merlin said, averting his eyes from Arthur. He tried not to stare at the boy but it was difficult...the sight did something to Arthur that he couldn’t explain, nor wanted to.

Arthur pulled himself together, he really shouldn’t be keeping poor Merlin waiting. “Fine, but only because there’s no beasts for you to scare off.” He said, trying to keep his voice level. He tore his eyes away from Merlin’s squirming form with difficulty. Why was Arthur so interested in Merlin’s bodily functions all of a sudden?

Merlin hobbled away to a more private spot in the forest and left Arthur to contemplate his feelings—fantastic. His face was flushed, from embarrassment—or god forbid attraction, he didn’t want to know. One thing was for sure though: no one could know about this...whatever it was.

The only thing finally stopping Arthur from fantasizing about Merlin’s bladder was the sounds the boy was making. They were quiet and a bit distant, yes, but Arthur couldn’t help but hearing them—no matter how much he tried.

“ _Fucking go!”_ Merlin whined impatiently. Arthur tried to ignore it but the most adorable moan escaped Merlin’s lips. What the _hell_ was Merlin doing in there?

Arthur wondered if he should check on the boy, but that was out of the question. If Arthur were to walk in on Merlin reliving himself, he would not hear the end of it. Telling by how embarrassed Merlin was just to ask to take a piss, Arthur did not want to think about how Merlin would react to Arthur actually seeing him in such anexposed state.

A string of hopeless sounding whines emerged from the thicker part of the forest, and into the clearing where Arthur was standing. Arthur was getting worried now and now tried harder to push away his fascination, promising to himself he’d think of it later in the privacy of his chambers.

Arthur took a curious step forward but decided against it. Maybe Merlin _wanted_ to be left alone. He clearly wasn’t peeing, even after a good amount of time.

Arthur wondered if Merlin hid away to cry by himself and his theory was only strengthened when a small sob escaped the forest. Arthur cursed himself for getting off on Merlin’s upset. The boy was tired, hungry, scared, and was always a bit of a cryer.

Arthur didn’t take any steps forward, instead leaning against a tree, crossing his arms. He decided he would intervene if Merlin got audibly more upset.

Arthur listened to Merlin’s whines for a bit. They sounded desperate, but not really sad, per se. Arthur wondered if Merlin was really crying in the first place.

Merlin sobbed hopelessly, Arthur started walking at an apprehensive pace. Merlin didn’t walk that far into the forest, the other man would be there in no time if he walked at a normal one.

And other sob, this one much louder and audible thud. Without hesitation, Arthur sprinted to where Merlin was as fast as he could. The sight he was met with made him skid to a halt in shock.

Merlin was kneeling on the ground, bowed and clutching his crotch like his life depended on it. A quickly growing dark spot soaked Merlin’s trousers as he visibly tried to stop it but it was no use. Merlin sighed and let himself relax, letting the audible hissing fill their ears.

Arthur felt horrible for watching, but he was paralyzed where he stood. He couldn’t help but watch as Merlin’s bladder emptied itself on _everything_. He stared with fascination as the stream trickled to a stop, not counting the occasional spirts afterwards.

Merlin didn’t move, neither did Arthur. The shock of what happened still taking its affect. Merlin didn’t see the other man, as he was concealed by a few trees in front of him. Arthur felt bad, he wanted to say something, but didn’t know what.

Merlin stayed like that for a while, he did not seam to know what to do. Soon after, though, his breathing became choppy and labored, his shoulders shook. Merlin staggered to his feet and sniffled a bit as he examined how big the stains were on his clothing.

His trousers were thoroughly drenched on both front and back. Even the bottom half of his tunic and a bit of his jacket were soaked along with his sleeves from when he was holding himself. The only things that seamed truly dry were his boots, socks, and neckerchief.

Merlin sighed and looked up only to see Arthur’s face. His eyes went wide and let out a small “ _Ah_!” He tried to hide the front of his trousers with his arms, hanging his head in shame

Arthur adapted the gentile type voice he used that always soothed the other boy. “ _Merlin, hey, it’s alright there’s a stream near by.”_ Merlin looked up at Arthur and dropped his arms from his groin. The boy’s face was redder than Arthur had ever seen it, from both embarrassment and tears.

Arthur carefully stepped towards Merlin, he didn’t finch. Arthur noted it as a good sign. “ _If you don’t mind...What happened?”_ Arthur asked in that same gentle voice. Merlin said nothing, but tugged a bit at his belt ashamedly.

“ _Well, I’ve got a dagger on me, come.”_ Arthur guided Merlin to the stream, throwing him a concerned look now and then. Merlin was visibly uncomfortable in his wet clothes and Arthur was grateful he had spotted that lake.

Once they got there, Arthur took out his blade and instructed Merlin to stand still. The man bent down and maneuvered his dagger in a way that would not hurt Merlin or damage his clothing. When Arthur finished cutting the leather strip, he caught it before it fell and handed it to Merlin, who muttered a small ” _thanks_.”

Arthur turned his back to Merlin and strode away from the lake to give Merlin some privacy. The man listened to the calm of water splashing and trees rustling, contrasting greatly with his wildly beating heart. It seams his emotions only felt comfortable arising when alone, which Arthur was grateful for.

Arthur could feel color rising to his cheeks when the image of Merlin’s piss stained clothes pushed itself to the forefront of his mind. The hissing sound of rushing pee could have brought Arthur his knees if he were not trying to hide his emotions as usual.

Arthur wondered if the stench of piss could still be noticed even after Merlin’s bathing. It might be subtle, sure, but that’s much better, Arthur thought. Merlin always stayed close to him, others would not smell anything and therefore have no clue to what happened in the forest except for the two men. It would be their little secret.

Arthur heard footsteps approaching, Merlin had finished bathing. Merlin’s clothes were dripping wet but this time with water—Merlin’s comfort did not seam to change when in that than pissed in clothes.

“I want to go home.” Merlin muttered”, managing to sound defiant. Arthur nodded and walked in the direction to Camelot, Merlin followed at his heels. They walked in silence for some time.

“Say I fell in a lake,” Merlin said suddenly. Arthur looked back at him in confusion.

“What?”

“When people ask,” Merlin said, gesturing to his clothes, “Tell them I fell in a lake.”

“Alright, _Mer_ lin.”

When they arrived at Camelot, Arthur kept his word and never spoke about what happened that day in the forest. When people asked Merlin what happened to his clothes, Arthur would step in and tell them he stumbled and fell into a stream, trying not to look at the blush creeping up on Merlin’s face.

Arthur ended up getting Merlin a real belt, as the boy could not afford one. That seamed to do the trick, as his servant never had anymore problems with it getting stuck, however, Arthur never did stop thinking about Merlin’s little bladder.

**Author's Note:**

> I have adhd and dyslexia, which makes it hard to pump these out. Positive comments are big appreciated!


End file.
